Trigon Saga-BBRae Version
by Shadowfang14
Summary: A rewrite of the Trigon arc, replacing all the Robin/Raven moments with Beast Boy/Raven. Warning-some OOCness may occur.
1. Birthmark

**AN**: _So, this is something I've wanted to do for a while. I'm not sure whether or not somebody has already written this out, but I wanted to try my hand at it. Fair warning-Beast Boy and Raven may be a bit OOC in this chapter. *Sighs* It's a challenge, trying to keep the characters' original personalities intact while keeping with the events of the original episodes...well, anyway, I hope it's not too horrible._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, BB/Rae would've been canon by the end of the series._

**Birthmark**

All Beast Boy had wanted was to make Raven happy. Ever since the day he had first met her, when she had laughed at his joke and said that he was funny, he had made it his personal goal to make her laugh. So he was understandably disappointed when she blew up all the birthday decorations and food he and the others had prepared and stormed off.

"Raven, hold on!" He wiped a slab of cake off his head and ran after her. Raven mentally sighed as she stopped in her tracks.

"Look Raven, I get that you're probably mad at me for looking at your restricted files, but..."

"It's not that." Raven said, cutting him off.

"Then what is it?" Beast Boy asked. "Why wouldn't you want to celebrate your own birthday?!" Raven sighed.

"Just trust me on this, Beast Boy. There's nothing to celebrate." And with that, she walked back to her room to lock herself away from the world. Beast Boy didn't understand it. He knew that Raven didn't like parties, but it was her birthday. Surely even _she_ would enjoy getting cake and presents.

* * *

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, throwing her room door open. He knew that she didn't like people coming into her room, but he had heard her scream.

"B-Beast Boy?" Raven asked, obviously shaken. Beast Boy's first thought was that Malchior had come back to torture her.

"Raven, are you..." Luckily for Raven, the alarm sounded.

"Trouble. Let's go."

* * *

Raven wasn't sure why, out of all of her friends, she went to Beast Boy. All she knew was that she wanted someone with her. She laid her hand on him, and the effects of her new time-stopping powers wore off. Beast Boy, who been in mid-morph when frozen, turned into a tiger, then, looking around and seeing that everyone and everything else was frozen, turned back into his human form.

"Raven, what happened?" Instead of answering, Raven wrapped some shadows around herself and Beast Boy that transported them outside, where she flew them over the city as a giant shadow raven. After Raven dropped them into the streets, Beast Boy looked around at all the frozen people. He couldn't take it anymore.

"What's going on here?! Why is time frozen?! How is Slade back, and how does he have those powers?!"

"I-I'm not sure." Raven answered. "I never wanted this day to come. And when it did, I just wanted it to stop. I guess I got my wish." Beast Boy walked over to her.

"Raven-what's happening?"

"It's my birthday." Raven answered. Shortly after she said this, Slade jumped off a building in front of them.

"Raven, get out of here!" Beast Boy said before turning into a bear and charging at the evil man. He tried grappling Slade, but he was just too powerful. Slade shot waves of flame at Beast Boy that knocked him into a building. Raven used her telekinesis to rip a piece of concrete out of the street and throw it against Slade. She then ran to her injured friend.

"Beast Boy!" She put his arm around her neck and led him into a church across the street from them. Once inside, Raven laid Beast Boy down. He groaned, trying to stay conscious.

"I tried not to let you get dragged into this, any of you." Raven said, her eyes full of sadness. "But you're in. I might as well tell you. On this day, the day of my birth, they looked into my future. They saw that I was supposed to do something very bad." Beast Boy stared up at her. It all made sense now.

"Raven...I had no idea..." Before he could say any more, however, they were once again interrupted by Slade.

* * *

"We'll be in touch." Slade said as he threw Raven off the building. "Oh, and Happy Birthday." Beast Boy, as a pterodactyl, flew over and caught Raven in his claws before she could hit the ground. He landed on top of another building and changed back into his human form.

"Are you alright?" he asked Raven.

"I'll be fine." Raven said, though she wasn't so sure herself. A small smile spread across Beast Boy's face.

"Let's go home."

* * *

"Um...surprise?" Beast Boy said, giving Raven puppy dog eyes.

"Look, we know you didn't want a party," Cyborg started. "But after today-"

"We hoped that you might reconsider." Starfire finished.

"You may not like your birthday, but we're all happy you were born!" Beast Boy said sincerely. There was a brief silence before Raven said

"We're going to need ice cream." Beast Boy could feel his heart soar. As the others went to get the ice cream and other things, Beast Boy dropped his smile and looked at Raven seriously.

"So...about what you said about your birthday and something bad happening-I'm really sorry about that, Rae." He looked down at the ground sadly. "I wish I could stop it."

"No one can stop it." Raven said simply. Beast Boy just smiled weakly at her.

"We'll stop Slade, somehow. For now, just try to have fun? It's over now." Raven forced herself to smile, for his sake.

"Okay." As soon as he walked away, however, she looked down at her hands, where red markings automatically burned themselves into her palms.

"No. This is only the beginning."


	2. Prophecy

**Disclaimer**: _Get real. __If I owned Teen Titans, there would be no need for me to write a fanfiction now, would there?_

**Prophecy**

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door.

"Robin wanted me to check on you. He wanted to know if you'd found the symbol?" Raven floated down to the ground and walked over to the door, pulling her hood on.

"It's not in any of my books." she answered. Beast Boy opened the door, a worried look on his face.

"You okay? You don't look so good."

"It's nothing." Raven said. "I just haven't been able to meditate lately." Beast Boy knew she was lying, and he didn't like it.

"Slade must've really scared you." he said. "Don't worry, we'll..."

"Slade doesn't concern me." Raven said as the alarm went off.

"Friends;" Starfire's voice said over the intercom, "Come quickly!"

"Let's go." Beast Boy said. Without knowing why, he tried to put his hand on Raven's shoulder. She just brushed him off and ran ahead of him.

* * *

Beast Boy turned around to look at Raven-and resisted the urge to let out a shriek. Red, spooky, glowing symbols were covering her entire body.

"R-Raven?" Raven just covered herself and ran up the stairs.

"Beast Boy?" Beast Boy ignored Robin as he ran after the pale girl. He managed to catch up with her, and asked

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"This place, it's...I shouldn't be here! It's all wrong!" None of what she was saying made sense.

"Raven-you're really freaking me out." Beast Boy said before he could stop himself. Raven was probably hurt by his words, because she said, in a surprisingly gentle voice.

"I can't explain. I just have to leave. I can't go back in there!" She turned into her shadow self and flew out through the ceiling.

"Raven wait, I didn't mean that!" Beast Boy shouted. But she was already gone. Beast Boy sighed miserably. Raven was in some kind of trouble, something about her past, and he didn't know how to help her.

_Just like with Terra..._

Later, when he rejoined his friends and Starfire asked him where Raven was, Beast Boy answered, with a heavy sigh

"I don't know."

* * *

Raven felt a huge weight lifted from her chest after she confessed her destiny to her friends. That her father was a demon who was going to destroy the world. That she was destined to be the portal through which he would achieve this. The fact that she had been hiding for so long, that she had tried so hard to deny, to keep hidden away forever.

She was shocked at how well they took it. She half-expected them to be horrified, maybe even shun her. Instead, the other Titans made a vow then and there to stop Trigon, to make sure that he never came to earth. It was stupid, of course. They had no chance. But at the same time, it almost made her glad. Her friends didn't think any different of her, and were still so hopeful, even though they were facing the impending apocalypse. This time, she let Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder. After everything they'd been through together, all she'd shared with him, she felt they had a better understanding now.

**AN**: _Yeah, not much going on in this chapter. Sorry. I decided to add that bit at the end to make up for the lack of action in this chappie. But, considering what happens in the next few episodes/chapters, that'll soon be resolved._


	3. The End-Part I

**AN**: _Oh boy. Here we go. THIS is the part of the story I've been waiting to do, because off all the cute fluffy moments to follow. Hopefully, this will make up for the lack of BB/Rae action in the last chapter. (Though to be fair, there wasn't a lot to work with in the original episode). Well, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Come on. It's called fan FICTION for a reason, people._

**The End-Part I**

Raven looked at the glowing marks on her arms in horror. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. She was then pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a yawn behind her, followed by

"Morning, Raven!" Raven turned around in surprise.

"Beast Boy?"

"I couldn't sleep." the green changeling explained, stretching. "Figured I'd get some fresh air." He smiled at the sight of the rising sun. "Nice day out, huh?"

"Yeah..." Raven reluctantly agreed, a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Despite herself, she smiled at Beast Boy. "You hungry?"

* * *

"Anyone up for a game of Extreme Stankball after lunch?" Cyborg asked, holding up the smelly mess of socks and who knows what else.

"Yeah, sure." Raven answered almost immediately, much to him and Beast Boy's surprise.

"But you hate anything extreme! Or stanky!" Beast Boy pointed out.

"Maybe I never gave it a chance." Raven said. Starfire flew over to her.

"Raven, would you still have time to join me in the painting of the toenails later today?" she asked hopefully.

"Sounds like fun." Raven answered, much to the other girl's delight. Now Beast Boy was getting suspicious.

"Okay Raven, what's going on?" he asked. "First the thing with the pancakes, now you want to play stankball and paint toenails? Not to mention you haven't called me stupid all day. Did someone replace you with a Raven robot?" He jokingly pulled a metal detector out of nowhere and held it up to her. Raven just floated away.

"I just want everyone to have a nice day today." she said, turning around so the others couldn't see the dread in her eyes. "Come on. We have a lot to do before sunset."

At that moment, however, the team's fun was cut short by a dark shadow passing over the sun, and everything turning dark. Suddenly, Raven started gasping and having convulsions, much to her friends' shock.  
"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted in horror. Finally, with one last gasp, Raven collapsed on the ground, ominous red symbols visible on her arms. Beast Boy knelt down and held her head up, seeing the same fear in Raven's eyes that must've been in his.

"Raven," he said, suddenly coming to a realization. "Don't tell me it's..."

"Please, Raven." Starfire asked, fearing the answer. "Today is the day? It is...?"

"The end of the world." Raven answered, tears coming to her eyes. She closed her eyes, letting the tears run down her face. She didn't even try to push Beast Boy away as he hugged her.

* * *

Raven looked down at the penny Beast Boy had given her earlier. She could feel her heart sinking. She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice.

"It is time." She said, her voice not betraying any emotion. "The prophecy shall be fulfilled." She started to walk up to the giant hand sculpture, only to hear the sound of blasting behind her. Raven turned around to see her friends fighting their way through Trigon's fire army in a desperate attempt to reach her. The demons swarmed them, grabbing the teens in their clutches.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. Raven waved her hand, and the demons released her friends, and retreated.

"It has already begun." Raven said sadly, pulling down her hood. "And there is no stopping what is meant to be."

"Come on Raven, that's crazy talk!" Beast Boy said. "You can't just give up just because of some stupid prophecy! It could be wrong, you know!"

"Beast Boy, I know what I know." Raven said, defeated.

"No, Raven, you don't have to do this!" Beast Boy pleaded. "Please, don't..."

"I've known my whole life that this day was going to come." Raven said. "I tried to control the dark side of me. I tried to good things; to fight evil, and hope that somehow, that would make up for the horrible thing I'm destined to do."

"But you can't be so sure." Beast Boy said desperately. "I mean, there are things that even _you _don't know, right?"

"There are some things I didn't know." Raven admitted. "Like how I would make such wonderful friends." Beast Boy could feel his heart tearing in half at that. He almost felt like crying.

"All I wanted was to make your last day perfect." Raven finished. "Instead, you spent it worrying about me."

"Of course we did." Beast Boy said, walking over and taking her hand. "Because we're your friends!"

"And as my friends;" Raven said, pulling out of his grip, "You have to let me go." She cast a barrier around him and the others, and Beast Boy totally lost it. He turned into a lion, then a gorilla, then a ram, scratching, pounding, and headbutting the dark energy in a vain attempt to get out. The whole while, Raven just calmly climbed up a stone staircase that was starting to form, pulling her hood back up. The other Titans soon followed Beast Boy's example. It was all for naught, however, as Raven finally reached the open palm and, floating cross-legged in the air, started to chant.

"_The gem was born of evil's fire,_

_The gem shall be his portal._

_He comes to claim, he comes to sire,_

_The end of all things mortal._"

"Raven, NO!" Beast Boy shouted. But it was too late. Glowing red marks covered Raven's entire body, and she let out a scream as they flew off her skin and started to spin around her.

"Raven!" Starfire said. She clung to Robin while Beast Boy continued watching in horror. A bright energy started to envelop Raven, and she let out a cry, dropping Beast Boy's penny. The symbols merged around the center of the light, and with a flash, Raven was gone, and a portal was floating in midair. It completely annihilated the sculpture before landing on the ground and growing bigger. A huge red demon emerged from the portal. Beast Boy recognized it as the demon he had seen in Raven's mind from when he and Cyborg were sucked into her mirror.

"THE EARTH IS MINE!"

**AN**: _Uh-oh, Trigon's here! Now what will happen? Well, okay, so we all know already, but still, leave a review! Please?_


	4. The End-Part II

**AN**: _I loved writing this chapter, despite the lack of Beast Boy/Raven moments (and just Raven in general). BTW, if anyone's interested, I'm soon going to start writing a gender-flipped parody of 'The Wizard of Oz'. I plan to make it a personal summer project. Well, nothing much else to say except enjoy the chapter.__  
_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, I would put it back on Cartoon Network instead of that god-awful 'Teen Titans Go!'_

**The End-Part II**

Beast Boy was the first one up. Upon pulling himself up, he realized two things: a) his friends were nowhere in sight, and b) everything was destroyed. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks-the world had ended. What Raven had feared her whole life had come to pass. Beast Boy sighed miserably as he looked at the ground.

"Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't we stop this?" He looked up and gasped at what he saw. All the innocent people on the streets-civilians who had been minding their own business, going about their lives, were turned to stone.

"All these people..." He was then vaguely aware of a presence nearby. Beast Boy straightened up, preparing for a fight, hoping he looked braver than he felt.

"H-Hello?" He let out a characteristic high-pitched shriek as a raven flew over and landed on some rubble behind him. It looked at him with keen red eyes.

"...Raven?" Beast Boy asked before he could stop himself. The raven spread its wings and took flight.

"Hey, wait!" Beast Boy shouted, chasing after it. Turning into an eagle, he flew after it, finally catching up to it on the top of an abandoned tower. He turned back into his human form, only for the bird to fly off again. Beast Boy started to chase after it again, but he just gave up, falling to his knees, getting an overhead view of the destroyed city, emotionally exhausted. His friend was gone, the world was destroyed, and here he was chasing after a stupid bird. He felt like a joke.

"Raven...why?" Beast Boy asked, his head lowered. Suddenly, the stone slab underneath him crumbled, and Beast Boy started to fall with a yell. Before he could even think to shapeshift into a flying animal, a metallic arm came out and grabbed his own arm.

"I gotcha!" Cyborg said triumphantly. The older teen pulled him up, saying "Glad you made it." Beast Boy saw Robin and Starfire behind them. Well, at least now he knew that he wasn't alone.

* * *

"I'll go." Beast Boy piped up.

"Beast Boy..." Starfire started.

"There's no choice." Beast Boy said. "I don't trust Slade as far as I can throw him-but if it means that Raven can be saved, I'm in." The other Titans were surprised. After the incident with Slade and Terra, Beast Boy was the _last _person they expected to work with Slade.

"Beast Boy-are you sure?" Robin asked. "I could-"

"**No**." Beast Boy said, a little harsher than he meant to. "You can't talk me out of this. I'm gonna find her." After Slade gave Starfire the Ring of Azar to protect them against Trigon, Beast Boy said

"I'll be fine. You guys just worry about taking care of yourselves." He allowed a small grin to cross his face as he said "Kick Trigon's butt for me." And with that, he followed after Slade. As he approached the spiral staircase leading downwards, he whispered

"I won't lose another girl I care about." He probably meant to say that to himself, but the other Titans heard him anyway, and exchanged a look.

Slade and Beast Boy walked down the stairs in silence before finally stopping in front of a pair of large stone doors.

"Before we continue, a warning," Slade started. "If we succeed, I can't guarantee you'll like what you find."

"I don't care." Beast Boy said, his voice not betraying any emotion. He and Slade pushed open the doors, and walked through the entryway.

_I _will_ save you, Raven._

* * *

"So, answer me something Slade, because I'm curious." Beast Boy said as he climbed into the raft. "What would you get out of destroying the world?" He narrowed his eyes at the man. "You did it for those powers, didn't you?"

"Not everything is so cut-and-dry, my green friend." Slade answered cryptically as he started rowing. "Anyway, with or without me, there was no stopping this." Beast Boy balled his hands into fists.

"But you helped cause this! You hurt Raven, all those people!"

"It's what I do best." Slade answered dryly. Screeches were then heard as fire rose from the lava. The hero and villain leaped from the boat and started to fight the things. It was a bit tricky for Beast Boy, since he couldn't touch the demons for too long, but he managed. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he and Slade made a good team. Just when it seemed like the fight was over, a single demon rose from the lava and knocked Slade's mask off. As Slade turned around, Beast Boy finally got to see what was underneath his mask. And it wasn't a pretty sight. The man's face was a skull, with a single eye in one socket, a scar running across the other one.

"I'd rather you hadn't seen that. It's really only a temporary condition." Slade said as he picked his mask up and placed it back on. Beast Boy cringed. He knew Slade was a monster, but this was _not_ what he was expecting.

"You're not human." he gasped.

"Not anymore." Slade admitted, as he walked past the green boy. "Time is running out. We must keep moving."

"No way!" Beast Boy shouted. "Tell me everything, or I'm leaving you here to fight those things by yourself!" A hiss was heard from the lava, and Beast Boy looked at Slade with the most serious face he'd ever given. Slade gave in.

"It seems my luck with apprentices is most unfortunate. Terra's betrayal should've been my demise. But I got lucky. Someone was looking out for me that day."

"_Heed my command," Trigon said, "And I will return what you have lost." _

"It was a simple arrangement, actually." Slade (in the present) continued. "Do a few chores, and I get back my flesh and blood. And I must admit, the fringe benefits were most enjoyable. A pity things didn't work out as planned. The moral of this story: Never make a deal with an interdimensional demon without a little protection."

The wheels clicked in Beast Boy's head as he realized what this meant.

"You want me to help save you?"

"I must say, you're not as stupid as everyone thinks."

* * *

Later, as Beast Boy and Slade were continuing on their way, the ground crumbled and fell under Slade. The masked man let out a cry as he fell, tumbling along the wall and landing on the ground below. As Beast Boy (in the form of a sparrow), flew down next to him, Slade said

"You must be overjoyed to see me like this, Beast Boy. Desperate. Weak. Vulnerable."

"I couldn't care less what happens to you." Beast Boy said coldly. "I'm just here to save Raven and get out." Slade looked at Beast Boy curiously as he got up.

"Raven must really mean a lot to you if you're willing to work with me, considering what happened with Terra. Tell me-do you love her?" Despite the seriousness of the situation, Beast Boy felt his cheeks turn hot.

"What? No! We're just friends, that's all!" Beast Boy got the feeling that if Slade had a face, he would be smirking underneath his mask. He cleared his throat.

"So-which way?"

"I'm afraid this is where we part." Slade said. "You'll find your friend along this path."

"And you?" Beast Boy asked.

"What I seek is in a somewhat...hotter place." Slade answered before turning around and walking off.

"Wait so, that's it, then?" Beast said, confused. He honestly expected some kind of double-cross or something from the villain.

"I kept my word." Slade answered. "How about a little gratitude?" Beast Boy just glared at him.

"I haven't forgotten about the Terra thing. The next time I see you..." Slade didn't give him a chance to finish.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." And with that, he walked off, and Beast Boy took the path that would hopefully lead him to Raven. On his way, he was attacked by fire demons.

"Aw man, not you guys again!" Turning into a triceratops, he mowed down the first two before taking on the others. He then turned into a gorilla and pounded the ground, pulling out a chunk of earth and throwing it at another demon. He then turned into a Tyrannosaurus and stomped out the last remaining few. Beast Boy then turned back into his human form and looked up at the strange building in the distance.

Some time later, he reached the place and, opening the doors, walked inside.

"Hello? Anyone home? Hello?" he called out. It was a stupid question, he automatically knew. Anyone with eyes could see that there were no living things besides him for miles around.

Suddenly, the swish of cloth behind him proved him wrong. Turning around, Beast Boy saw a small figure running from behind the benches. He took chase, finally confronting the person.

"It's okay." he said quietly. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Reaching out his hand, he pulled off the person's cloak and saw...

"Raven?"

"Who-Who are you?" the scared little girl asked.

**AN**: _Well, that's out of the way. Next, and final chapter is probably my favorite because of all the cute fluffy BB/Rae moments to follow. I'm not too confident about how I wrote the first fight with the fire demons :( And no, I didn't bother writing out the scenes with the other Titans and their negative sides, because, like I said, this chapter is nothing but Beast Boy/Raven moments. Or, for this chapter, Beast Boy and Slade moments *shudders* Can't believe I just said that. And yeah, I decided to add in that one line from Slade near the end because I thought it would be funny to have the _villain _recognize Beast Boy's obvious feelings for Raven. So anyway, yeah, you guys are free to leave the Titans vs. Nega-Titans fights to your own imaginations. _


	5. The End-Part III

**AN**: _Well, here's the last chapter. Hope you guys have enjoyed it._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, THIS is the way it would've happened._

**The End-Part III**

"Who-Who are you?"

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, surprised. "It's me, Beast Boy. Remember? I came to find you." The little girl obviously didn't, because she started running.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. He was forced to chase her across the ruins. "I'm here to help you!" But still, she wouldn't listen to him. Eventually, she ran into a crevice in the wall, hugging her knees. She looked so lost and helpless, nothing like the Raven Beast Boy knew.

"Come on." He said, reaching his hand out to her. "Let's..." He didn't get a chance to finish. Her foot shot out, kicking him back. For a little girl, she was tough.

"Oof!" As Beast Boy fell backwards, Raven grabbed her cloak back from him, and resumed running. She started jumping on the stone structures to get away, eventually losing her footing and slipping to the ground. She was unhurt, however. Brushing her cloak off herself, Raven got up as Beast Boy joined her.

"You don't have to be scared of me." he told her. "We're friends, remember? Well, kinda..." This time, Raven didn't try to run. Instead, she just looked at him with sad purple eyes and said

"I'm lost."

"It's alright." Beast Boy said. "You're safe with me. I can help you." He held out his hand and the little Raven, with tear-filled eyes, took it. Beast Boy smiled sadly. He had found Raven-even if she wasn't how he expected.

* * *

Beast Boy pulled the raft to shore, and held out his hand to Raven.

"Come on." he encouraged her. "I don't bite." She took his hand, and Beast Boy pulled her out of the boat and put her on his back, giving her a piggyback ride. Despite himself, he could feel a faint blush crossing his cheeks. Normally, his and Raven's relationship consisted of him making a fool of himself and her putting him down. Now she was small, didn't remember him, and he was giving her a piggyback ride. It was kind of-what was the word? Sweet? Cute? He shook his head. Ironic. Yeah-that was it.

"Are you feeling okay?" The little girl asked.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked. He quickly slapped a smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine!" He grinned, and a small smile spread across Raven's face.

"You're kinda funny." She said.

"You really think so?!" Beast Boy asked, hardly daring to believe it. "That's the second time you've said that to me, you know." As he started to climb up the rock wall, Raven still on his back, he continued.

"You probably don't remember this, but the first time we met, you actually laughed at one of my jokes. That made me happy, because you seemed so sad before. I just wanted to make you laugh." He then sighed, a sad smile on his face. "I guess it just got annoying after a while."

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his stupor by a shaking sensation. He and Raven looked down, and saw the lava river starting to part. Demons flew out from the opening, and headed to the surface. The mountain started to shake, and the rock Beast Boy had been holding on to came loose in his hand. He turned into a lion, and dug his claws into the mountain. Unfortunately, Raven's hands came loose from his neck, and she started to fall towards the lava. Beast Boy, still in lion form, turned and jumped, turning into a pterodactyl. He caught Raven before she could get broiled alive, and flew them both away from the demons and the falling rocks. Once he was sure they were safe, he turned back into his human form.

"I'm so sorry!" The shapeshifter blurted out before he could stop himself. "Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" The little girl looked at the ground with sadness before looking back up at him.

"Beast Boy, why are you doing this?" Beast Boy gaped in surprise.

"You remember me?" Raven nodded.

"What you were saying before," she started. "About how we met-I can see it. I remember you, our friends, my father...like it was a dream. A nightmare. Whatever it was, it's over."

"That's not true." Beast Boy said. "There must be a way to..."

"Nobody can stop him." Raven said, cutting him off. "I remember that. You came down here for nothing."

"No, I didn't." Beast Boy said firmly. "I came down here to get you."

"Why?!" Raven asked, her eyes full of tears as she spun around to look at him. "I can't help! My powers came from him! And now that he's done with me, I don't have them anymore!" She closed her eyes and lowered her head sadly.

"There was-a prophecy, Beast Boy. And it came true. It's all over now." Beast Boy couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Well, okay, so it's the end of the world." He admitted. "But we're still here, right? You, me, and the others. And we're still fighting."

"Look at me, Beast Boy!" Raven said. "There's nothing I can do! There isn't any hope!"

"Sorry, but I didn't come all this way for nothing." Beast Boy said. "I swear, we'll get through this." He lifted Raven onto his back. "Hold on tight." he instructed before turning into a large bird and flying them out. He and Raven were just in time to see the other Titans getting attacked by the demons. He placed Raven safely on the ground before flying back up, then turning into a gorilla to pound the demons.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire said.

"You're alive!" Robin said as he and the others ran over to join their fellow Titan.

"Did you find Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah-funny story about that..." Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his head. He stepped aside to reveal the little girl.

"Raven?"

* * *

Later, after Beast Boy had related the story to the other Titans, he walked over and placed his hands on Raven's shoulders.

"It's not over, Raven." he said. "I know it seems hopeless, but I promise, I'll protect you, no matter what." The touching scene was then interrupted by Trigon, who chose that moment to attack.

* * *

Raven gasped as she ran over to Beast Boy.

"Get up!" she begged, shaking him. "Beast Boy, please, get up!" But he didn't move. Trigon stomped over to them.

"Farewell, _dear daughter_." His eyes glowed, and he let out a roar as he zapped them. Raven threw her hands up futilely. She didn't know what she expected to happen-her powers were gone, after all. But at that moment, she didn't care. All she could think about was protecting Beast Boy. Shockingly, it worked. She was able to generate a force field to keep the two of them from getting fried. Raven looked at the white energy surrounding her hand in surprise.

"How...?"

"You may have retained some trace of my power;" Trigon started, "But you are still no threat to me, little girl. I am your creator! Your master! You exist only to serve me! You survive only because I allow it! What hope can a mere child have of defeating her all-powerful father?!"

Raven had finally had enough. She opened her eyes, which were glowing white.

"You may have created me;" she said, standing up. A bright white light surrounded her, and when it cleared, Raven was back to her old teenage self, except with longer hair.  
"But you were _never_ my father." She blasted Trigon, and he let out a yell of pain as he was forced backwards. Beast Boy woke up just in time to see Raven start fighting. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought

_Now **there's **the Raven I know_.

* * *

"Raven," Starfire said, floating over to her. "That was..."

"Unbelievable." Cyborg finished.

"No." Raven said. "It wasn't. Somebody believed." As Beast Boy walked over to her, Raven threw her arms around him, just like she had when he had comforted her after the whole Malchior incident. This time, however, Beast Boy didn't pull away. He hugged her back. They had literally been through the end of the world together. He figured she deserved it.

"Good to have you back." he said, and he meant it.

* * *

Later, back at Titans Tower, the team was planning to celebrate with French toast. After Beast Boy joked around a little with Cyborg and Starfire, he walked over to Raven, who had cut her hair and changed back into her blue robes.

"Good to see you're back to normal." he said.

"How do you do it, Beast Boy?" Raven asked. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"Keep on hoping." Raven answered. "After everything that happened. Everything I did. How did you hope to manage it could all work out?"

"Believe it or not, it was because of you, Raven." Beast Boy answered. "After what those people said about you; about how you were evil, and had to do terrible things, you still tried to be a hero, and fight bad guys. Besides;" He said with a meaningful look, "I wanted to see you smile again, someday." Raven put a hand to her face.

"I must be out of my mind." She said, just loudly enough so that Beast Boy could hear her. Before Beast Boy could ask her what she was talking about, Raven leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Beast Boy's mouth fell open in surprise. Before he could say anything, however, Raven said

"Tell the others about this, and you're dead." She then turned to the other Titans.

"So, what's the deal?" she asked. "Are we having a party in here, or not?" She ran over to join the others, and Beast Boy ran after her after about a second. He didn't know what exactly had happened, but his and Raven's relationship had changed, even if neither of them wanted to say it. He didn't understand it, but he wasn't about to complain. Not if it meant there was a chance he could get her to laugh more now.

**AN**: _Yeah-not sure how much I like that ending. Again, I apologize for any OOCness. Hope you liked the story._


End file.
